Generally, fans and/or blowers are operated by a selector switch that allows a user to turn a fan and/or blower on and off. A fan and/or blower may also include a thermostat, which allows the fan and/or blower to automatically turn on and/or off if the temperature in a given area exceeds and/or is below a set point. Fans and/or blowers that are used in seating applications are typically placed within the seat itself and are not accessible unless the entire seat is pulled apart. Additionally, if a connection becomes disconnected or broken it is often difficult to discover the disconnection or break in the line. Thus, it is expensive and/or time consuming to fix a fan that no longer moves air.
Examples of such fans and methods of controlling fans are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,326 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20010028185 both of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. What is needed is a fan that continues to operate even after the control signal is lost. What is needed is fan that continues to operate without adding a redundant external controller so that air is moved creating comfort for a user. What is further needed is a fan and/or blower, which operates independently in the event that a control signal from a main controller is lost.